


Adventure...Begin!

by LorenStar



Series: Digimon: A New Destiny [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Most of them are gay, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, New DigiDestined, New Digimon Partners, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, my first fanfic in english, some pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Imagine being a normal teen and having to deal with the challenges life presents us all, but then something magical happens and you are in charge of not only taking care of yourself but also you have to take care of some weird creatures called...Digimon!Follow the story of five teenagers and see how they adapt to this new life.





	1. Prologue: A Battle to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakumiYukime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/gifts), [shortaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortaf/gifts).



Not a soul could be heard inside the cave. There were three creatures inside the said cave, though none of them made a sound. One made no sound because he was unable to do so. Other made no sound because she was in shock. The last one made no sound because he was enjoying the situation. 

The first creature was a digimon, OmegaLeopardmon to be more exact. He had an human-like shape and all of his body was covered in armour which was mostly brown with some white parts on the chest and legs. His face was covered by a helmet shaped like a leopard’s head and from the back side of the helmet, you could see a blond mane. Lastly, there was a usually pristine red cape but now it was all tattered, it was possible to see some pieces of it scattered around the ground.  The enormous digimon laid unconscious on the cave’s ground. Despite his massive size OmegaLeopardmon looked small, taking in consideration the size of the cave. 

The second creature was a human girl, her name was Aoi. Her hair was jet black like the night sky, it fell straight down her shoulders to the mid of her back, her eyes were dark brown and her skin fair. Aoi’s clothing was rather simple, she wore some skinny jeans with a red shirt over it. She was OmegaLeopardmon’s human partner, if her digimon looked small on the ground then she looked like she was nothing more than a small cell inside a living organism. The girl was rendered mute from shock from what had happened to her partner. Their foe had knocked him down with just a hand movement, not doing a real attack but rather knocking a mega level digimon with just the sheer force of his movement, seeing has the foe had not come with contact with the other digimon. 

The third creature was a digimon, but not a normal one. He was Lucemon, a rookie digimon that just had knocked out OmegaLeopardmon. If Aoi looked like a cell then Lucemon looked like one part of a cell, he was the size of a human child. His hair was blond and his skin fair with some purple tattoos on the left side of his face, chest and arm. He had four pairs of angel-like wings, a small set on his head and three bigger ones on his back. In each of his wrists and ankles laid a big golden ring. Lucemon’s body was covered only with a white toga.

“I warned you I would not be defeated by the likes of you! A mere human and a traitor to his own kind.” Even though the voice sounded like it belonged to an eight years old child it was full of hatred. So much so a child would not be able to express it. 

“Aoi…” OmegaLeopardmon’s voice was barely heard, “I...I...I’m sorry for…letting you down…” Before the digimon could finish the sentence he grunted many times, letting everyone know how much pain he was in.

“No, don’t you say that! We will be able to defeat him! I’m sure of it OmegaLeopardmon!” The raven-haired girl screamed. Tears were rolling down her face and hitting the ground. She was not in any physical pain like her partner but she was afraid, not for herself, but for him. 

Lucemon let out a sarcastic laugh, “you humans can be so foolish. If I nurtured any sentiment towards you besides hatred it would be a pitty. I cannot fathom what you traitors see in this ridiculous creatures.” The rookie digimon raised his hand into the air and a spear of light formed, “now it is time you repent for your sins OmegaLeopardmon! Divine Fe…”

“Judgement of the Blade!” It was heard right before a blur passed Lucemon making him stop the attack and take a few steps back.

“Strike of the Seven Stars!” Seven orbs of light started making their way to Lucemon.

“Fire Tornado!” Pale pink flames followed the orbs way.

“Seven Lights!” A beam was shot, though instead of pink this one had the seven colours of the rainbow. As soon as all the attacks made contact with Lucemon they exploded in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Aoi knew who those attacks belonged to, “Jesmon… Seraphimon… Magnadramon… Lotusmon…” She called softly her friends’ digimon partners.

“Did you really think we would let you come all this way alone?” Akira told Aoi as soon as he got to her side.

“Although we are sorry for being so late you move really fast do you know that?” Hikaru chimed in, adjusting his glasses as soon as he stopped moving.

“After we are done with all this you’ll have to explain why you left alone!” Belle scolded Aoi, though her voice let everyone know how worried she was.

“But we are all really glad that you’re okay!” This time it was Hei who spoke in a kind voice. 

“Thank you guys, without all of you OmegaLeoparmon would’ve…” She could not bring herself to finish that sentence.

“You’ll have time to thank us later!” Belle said in a more playful tone.

All the digimon went back to their tamers, staying behind them. Jesmon behind Hikaru, Seraphimon behind Akira, Magnadramon behind Belle and Lotusmon behind Hei.

“Lotusmon, help OmegaLeopardmon please,” Hei asked the digimon who had been her partner for a long while now.

“Sure Hei! Serpent’s Cure.” As soon as she said those word a bright white aura started radiating from her. When the light touched OmegaLeoparmon’s body he could feel the pain go away and his strength slowly coming back. When he felt strong enough he got up on one of his knees.

“Thank y…” Before he could finish saying his thanks, a spear of light pierced through his armour making small pieces of data come out from the wound. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” There was nothing more powerful than the pain and desperation of those who had just lost their loved ones, those were just the feelings the scream embodied. Aoi ran to his partner who now was laying on his back, as the force of the spear was too much for him to bear. 

Laughter was heard from within the cloud of smoke and dust, “I told you I could not be defeated by the likes of you!” The sound of wings flapping was heard and the black cloud was no more. 

“How can you?” Magnadramon asked more to herself than to Lucemon, but he still replied.

“I am Lucemon, the strongest of all Angel Digimon! Not even the Holy Knights, the Olympos XII or the Four Sovereigns could  defeat me even if they dared to try, much less five measly traitors like you lot.”

“OmegaLeopardmon...why?” Aoi’s voice was full of sadness. She was kneeling down beside her partner’s head. Once more tears were flowing down her face, but this time instead of hitting the ground they were hitting the digimon’s helmet. 

“Aoi...it was a pleasure knowing you. Battling by your side was a great experience, but more than that I really loved spending time with you just playing around or talking. Please never lose your smile.” When he finished saying his goodbyes his whole body broke down into date and started forming a digi-egg, though something happened before the digi-egg was completely formed it transformed into a line of data which, much to Aoi and her friends’ dismay, went to Lucemon who absorbed it in an instant. So he became enveloped by of sphere of black ‘0’ and ‘1’.

“He is digivolving!” Akira and Hikaru called out in unison.

“Lotusmon, bring Aoi here please!” Hei told Lotusmon.

“Yes.” The fairy-like digimon went to Aoi and grabbed her on her own arms and brought the girl back to the group of tamers. Leaving her right beside Hei. Aoi could not muster enough strength in her legs to stand up so she just stood kneeling on the ground, her face emotionless beside the tears flowing on her face. 

Now all the digimon were in front of their tamers as a line of defence ready to attack Lucemon as soon as it was needed. They were not willing to let their human partners get hurt by another digimon.

Soon the sphere went away. Where used to be an angelic figure, despite his evil intents, now stood a much more intimidating digimon. Instead of a childlike digimon, he looked more like a young adult. His short blond hair now reached his shoulders. What used to be a sweet face now was full of evil. The white toga was replaced for a black and white full bodysuit with some red on the tip of the sleeves. He was barefooted no more, now he had boots with some golden zippers. The last thing that changed in him were the wings, besides growing bigger the wings on his left side all turned into black bat-like wings.

“He jumped from rookie to ultimate!” Seraphimon informed the others. 

“If the four of us couldn’t make a dent in him when he was a rookie we can’t stop him now…” Jesmon gave his own opinion on the matter. 

“We still have a card up our sleeves. Lotusmon, use  _ it _ !” 

“Good thinking!” The fairy digimon floated across the cave until she was near enough to Lucemon. “Seven’s Fantasia.” While she was calling out the attack she raised the staff made out of rainbow-coloured flowers. That was not the attack Hei wanted Lotusmon to use, she only used it because it was supposed to make enemies lose their fighting spirit, but Lucemon only stood there bathed by the rainbow light with a wry smile on his face as he was finding some amusement in the tamers attempts to stop him. “Serpent’s Kiss!” This was the attack Hei asked for. After rising the staff with a black and a white snake the black one open its mouth and from it came one ethereal black snake, much bigger than Lotusmon herself, which made its way to Lucemon. As soon as it got there it opened its mouth and swallowed the foe, a few seconds later laughter was heard and the snake dissipated leaving Lucemon laughing and unscathed. 

“How hilarious you all are.” He said.

“How can this be?!” Hei let out in a shocked tone. Serpent’s Kiss was supposed to delete the opponent's data as soon as it touched the digimon.

“I have told you many times why and how, human. Now let me show you how a deleting attack really works.” When his mouth closed a white orb of light formed on his right hand and a black one on his left hand. When they were big enough he threw them in Lotusmon direction calling the attack, “Ultimate Sacrifice.” So the fairy digimon was enveloped by a sphere that alternated between the two colours. When it finally stopped changing colours it stayed black, “Oh that’s unfortunate. That attack has a fifty per cent chance of inflicting massive damage or fifty per cent chance of deleting one’s data. Do you want to guess which one of them happened?” He mocked.

Though there was no need nor time to give an answer. A few seconds after he mocked all the tamers and their digimon the sphere disappeared and where Lotusmon used to be now there was just air. She had vanished forever with no chance of returning, just like OmegaLeopardmon. Like digimon, like tamer, they used to say, Lotusmon and OmegaLeopardmon shared similar fates, and so Hei did the same as Aoi, she cried her partner’s name in complete disbelief and fell on her knees right beside Aoi.

The remaining three digimon could not contain their anger, like their tamers they all were friends, and unlike their tamer, they all had lost two of their own, so they all charged Lucemon at the same time. 

“This is promising.” He said wryly. As the three mega level digimon got close enough he put his hands on the ground and spun kicking all three of them away against the cave’s walls, all in different directions. Rendering them unconscious for a while. 

“Seraphimon, no! You’ll suffer for this Lucemon!” Akira threatened.

“Magnadramon, get up and show that idiot how humans and digimon can be friends!” Belle cried out.

“Jesmon, don’t you dare giving up on me are you listening?” Hikaru told his partner trying to motivate him. 

None of the digimon move nor did they make any attempt at trying to fulfil their tamers wishes and cries.

“I have not had this much fun in aeons!” Then he started spinning on himself again pointing at each digimon while singing, “Eenie...meenie..miney...mo, I choose you to go!” He stopped his finger on Magnadramon who was already trying to get up. 

“Sweetie, show him how humans and digimon can work together to end stupid being like himself.” 

“That is my plan, Belle!” The huge pale pink dragon told her human partner taking flight right after it.

“Do you not see how they always put themselves before digimon? Even when they are trying to motivate you, traitors!” 

Instead of replying she just let out a new torrent of pale pink flames, calling the attack at the same time, “Fire Tornado.” 

Unlike before Lucemon was ready to receive the attack and so, instead of being engulfed by the flames, he raised a hand until it was perfectly in line with the flames and when they hit the palm of his hand they just shot out to the sides. He had completely blocked the attack with his bare hand. 

“He is so powerful…” Akira whispered incredulously.

“Indeed I am, now let me show you what else I can do,” he said disappearing. “Terrible Dance,” he called appearing behind Magnadramon, roundhouse kicking her across the cave, right beside Seraphimon who was still unconscious. “Grand…” 

Before he could call out the attack he was tackled by Jesmon who threw him a few meters away.

“How about you fight with me instead? Man to man!” Jesmon teased adopting a battle position. 

“As if you could best me. You can not even match me much less will you be able to best me!” Lucemon said disappearing again. He was trying to pull the same move again. Though Jesmon was also quite fast himself, maybe he could not match Lucemon’s strength but he surely could match his speed, at least he was counting on it. “Terrible Dance!” Lucemon once more tried to roundhouse kick one of his own foes but Jesmon was ready for it and dodge it with some ease, “Oh you did dodge me. This will be fun.” So he started throwing punches at an incredible speed, such was the speed that the human spectators could only see some blurred movement.

“Weltgeist!” Jesmon called out. This was not a direct attack as the others, this attack only boosted his defensive abilities, it let him meet all of Lucemon’s attacks with his own blades. 

“Yeah, Jesmon! You tell him how it is done!” Akira let out in a hopeful tone. 

After a few seconds of sparring Lucemon’s right foot started glowing purple, “Deadly Roll,” he said kicking Jesmon right to the ground. “As expected.” You could hear some sort of disappointment in his voice.

Jesmon tried to get up but Lucemon stepped on top of him making it impossible. 

“Let me go and let me fight you! Coward!” 

“We have been fighting and you already lost,” he said while grabbing Jesmon, now it was his fist that glowed purple. “Paradise Lost Punch!” And so with a powerful punch, he threw Jesmon high up following him. When the warrior digimon stopped ascending the fallen angel grabbed him and made his descent be quicker and as a result, the impact was stronger, so strong that it made Jesmon turn into data, which was promptly absorbed. 

“Jesmon…” 

“Now, that  _ was  _ fun!” Lucemon let out in a joyous tone. “You two are next,” he said turning around and pointing at Seraphimon and Magnadramon, though they were not where they used to. While Lucemon fought Jesmon they had regained their senses. “Oh, I always enjoyed hide and seek!” He teased them. 

“Seek no more!” Seraphimon called. His voice was different, normally his voice was powerful but this time it had way more power to it, it had a slight echo.

“For we are not hiding!” Magnadramon joined in. Like Seraphimon her voice also changed. 

Both Lucemon and the tamers looked up, with the exception of Aoi who still had an emotionless expression. What they saw was a magnificent view. Both digimon glowed and took an ethereal form. Seraphimon was indigo and Magnadramon was pale pink. The huge dragon was circling the archangel digimon while the second one had both of his hand raised forming something akin to a cup. Over them, a big sphere of light was starting to form. 

“Grand Cross!” Seven orbs of fire formed in a cross shape in front of Lucemon and he threw them in the direction of the digimon who was reading an attack. Though when they were about to hit them they just disappeared. “What? How can this be?” 

“You guys tell him!” Akira and Belle cried out in unison! 

“Belle, I love you. I am deeply sorry to leave you like this.” Magnadramon told her trainer with tears on her eyes. 

“What do you mean Magnadramon?” Belle inquired right in time to see her friend smile before turning into data that was absorbed by the sphere of light. “Noooo!” 

“Akira, goodbye my friend. I hope you can find true happiness!” 

“Don’t you dare Seraphimon!” But it was too late. He had turned into data and like Magnadramon he was absorbed by the sphere of light. 

The last resort attack shot in the direction of Lucemon who already had a smirk on his lips and was ready to dodge the attack.

“I don’t think so!” Hei said, speaking for the first time since Lotusmon had been deleted. She grabbed her digivice which was glowing and pointed it at Lucemon. So a beam of light shot from it and grabbed on to Lucemon like a whip.

“Yeah, no way we will let you win!” Hikaru joined in on the action with his own digivice.

“For Magnadramon!”

“And Seraphimon!”

“We will not let their sacrifice be in vain!” Belle and Akira said in unison.

Aoi got up, her face emotionless but the tears had gone away. When she spoke her voice was colder than Lucemon’s. “I truly hope you rot in hell because that’s where you are going you piece of data trash!” 

The five beams of light acted as chains which made Lucemon be stuck in one place.

“No, I cannot be bested by five humans and five traitors!” 

So Seraphimon’s and Magnadramon’s last attempt at winning this battle hit the fallen angel and the result was an explosion of white warm light.


	2. A New Life, A New Town, New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mina-san! I have to post this earlier because I won't be home on the weekend. I hope you enjoy reading!

He jumped for the last time before the music finished, lading on his left foot and falling down to the ground purposely. The music stopped right then. He stood there, laying, on the ground panting and letting sweat drops fall from his whole body. He had spent the whole afternoon training to make his choreography just perfect and he managed to do so.

Asher Willis was the boy’s name. He was sixteen years old. Short platinum hair with a black streak right on the front covered his head. His body was slim. Normally he wore more unconventional clothes. Now he was wearing his training outfit, black leggings and a black tank top.

The teen was an acrobatic dancer, which was a type of dancing that involved some gymnastics elements. The dancing part was based on many styles though Asher preferred ballet as a base for his choreographies. He had been an acro dancer since he was seven and since then he had been training almost every day. Dancing made him relax and the acrobatics were a way of keeping focus. It had helped him go through some rough periods of his life, now more than ever he needed to dance.

He had just moved across the world, from the United States of America to Japan. His mother thought they would have a better life. Asher did not mind the moving too much, he had never had many friends so he did not leave any human being, what made him sad was the fact that he had to leave his cat, Clover, with his grandparents as she could not enter the airplane.

Another thing that made him want to dance was the fact he was nervous for tomorrow. It would be his first day of school which was in equal parts promising and scary. He would start with a clean slate. No one knew him and maybe what he hated most about school would stop, but on the other hand, kids were kids no matter where in the world you are.

It was 7 pm, so it was time he went back home. His mother hated when he got home after it was dinner time, 8 pm. So he got up from the ground and grabbed the water bottle he had brought and started drinking from it while cleaning some of the sweat on the nape of his neck with a small towel that sat right beside the water bottle, making his way to the showers after he downed the whole bottle.

Thankfully it was late and no one else was there besides himself. He could take a shower without a care in the world, which he would not be able to do so if there were more people there, this was one of the reasons why he came to the gym at the end of the day.

He took his clothes off, grabbed a clean towel from his bag as well as a piece of soap and headed for the shower. After a few minutes, he was drying himself, except for his hair because he liked to feel the cool air on his head after his training sessions.

The platinum-haired boy folded his training clothes and exchanged them for his normal ones. He put on a new pair of boxer briefs, a new pair of white ankle socks, a dark blue t-shirt with some lighter blue spots all over it, his favourite skinny jeans overalls, which he did two folds at the bottom. After putting on his white Adidas he was ready to go and so he did, putting his bag over his left shoulder. His bag felt a bit heavier than before but he paid no mind to it heading home right away.

* * *

“I’m sorry for being so late, Yukiko-san!” A brown haired boy said storming in inside the library earning some mean looks, “I’m sorry everyone,” he whispered sitting down next to Yukiko.

“Haru, you’re literally two minutes late, just take a chill pill already,” Yukiko told him not looking away from her laptop. She had been writing while waiting for Haru and now she was in the middle of a really intense action-packed scene, meaning she could not stop writing or else she would lose all of her mojo.

Yukiko and Haru had known each other when they were six. Ten years had passed since then.

Nothing in them was similar except their height and weight. Yukiko’s hair was long and had a black colour with green californian highlights. Haru’s hair was shorter than Yukiko’s, but it was longer than most guys. It was dark brown and was kept in a small ponytail.

Even their clothing styles were quite different. Yukiko wore a black sleeveless shirt with many mathematical formulas written in white, a pair of dark skinny jeans and brown boots with some short heels. Haru wore a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, normal jeans with camel oxford shoes.

Besides the physical differences, the two teens were quite different in their own personalities. Haru was a really quiet person who felt the need to apologise for everything, even for other’s actions. He always put his own needs after everyone else’s, even his own happiness. Although, in some messed up way, he found some happiness in making others happy, even if it meant he had to feel some pain in the process, physical pain included if need be. Another thing that defined Haru’s personality was the fact that everything to him was important. Everything was a reason to be stressed.

Then we had Yukiko. While in a stranger's’ presence she was also quiet but put her in the middle of some friends and her talkative side will come out. She would neither pick between herself or others, she just did not care about it, whatever happened, happened. She would just go with the flow. The same applied to other things in life, such as school. Do not get her wrong, she worked and studied a lot, but she had an overall chill attitude towards school. While Haru stressed a lot she was more laid back.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said once more.

“Hmph…”

“Okay, I’ll just shut up…” After saying that he started taking his mathematics books out of his bag, as well as his notebook where he had all of his notes from the classes.

“Thanks,” she told him in an absent voice. She was trying to think about what to write next.

The two teens had agreed to spend some time after class in their town’s public library to study. It was more on the line of Yukiko helping Haru with his mathematics homework than studying in general, but neither of them seemed to mind it. Even putting everyone else’s needs before his own Haru had no shame in asking for help, especially if it was for school-related matters. Yukiko did not mind helping Haru when he had trouble, after all, despite being so different, they were each other’s best friends. Haru also lent her a hand whenever she needed some help with her Japanese or History homework.

“Haru, what’s that word for describing something that makes us happy and sad at the same time?” She asked.

“Bittersweet.”

“Thanks,” and back to writing she was.

Knowing fully well it would take some time before she would say something to him the boy just opened the books and started doing his homework. The first few exercises were easy enough for Haru to do them alone only recurring to his notes but then he came across one he could not solve.

“Eh...Yukiko-san, I’m sorry but…” He started but he was interrupted by a finger. Yukiko had put her left index finger over his lips.

“Ssshh, just a second…” She whispered while she furiously typed some more. A few seconds later she looked up from her laptop screen for the first time since her friend had arrived. “Hey! How’s it going?” She asked leaving making Haru gain a ‘Does not compute’ look on his face.

“Uh...fine I guess. What about you?”

“Great. So what is it that you….OOOOOH! THAT’S IT!” She screamed snapping her fingers. Both scaring Haru to a near cardiac arrest state and earning her some mean-spirited looks from everyone around them. She then started typing again as if she never stopped doing.

“Gosh, Yukiko-san, you really scared me,” the brown haired teen complained.

After two minutes of waiting for Yukiko’s help he decided on starting other exercise or else he would have to stay later than needed. A few minutes later the girl looked up once more with a happy look on her face.

“Okay, now I’m done,” she announced turning her gaze to her friend. “What was the exercise you had problem-solving?”

“Well now the one, turned into five really,” he said in a defeated voice, “I managed to do everything else on my own...well with the help of my notes. But now I’m stuck on these ones. Most of them I did half and then got stuck but there is one where I don’t even know where to start…” He explained.

“I see, show me the one where you don’t know where to start,” after seeing the exercise she knew why he could not do it. He most likely had looked at the formula that the exercise recommended, though said formula was wrong, there was a plus sign and a letter ‘c’ missing from it. After explaining that he was able to solve the problem correctly. “Now, show me one where you got stuck halfway,” and so he did, “Haru...you’re smarter than this!” She scolded.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hmph...look you just need to use the logarithmic formula, this one here,” she pointed at one he had on his notebook, “then you need to use this one.”

“Oh I see, thank you! I’m so dumb, I’m sorry!” He apologised for the sixth time since he had arrived at the library.

“Haru stop apologising!”

“Sor…” He stopped himself when he saw the look on her face. She had her trademark ‘Say sorry one more time and I’ll cut you in tiny pieces and feed you to the fishes on the koi pond near our school’ face on. “Anyways let me see if I can do it now.”

So after twenty minutes, Haru was done with all of his mathematics homework. When he started packing all of his things he noticed his childhood friend had a sad look on her face.

“Hey, Yukiko-chan…”

“Yes?” Her voice transmitted the same sentiment as her expression.

“Is everything alright?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it Ha-chan!” She told him using the nickname she had given him when they were little.

“If you say so Yu-kun!” He replied also using her childhood nickname.

“Hey, Haru, wanna grab some ice cream?” Yukiko invited.

“Let’s see…” Haru told her looking at his clock. It was 7 pm. “Sorry I can’t, I need to go home and make some dinner. My parents are working late tonight so I need to make dinner for the three of us.”

“Oh okay. Then see you tomorrow.” She closed her laptop and put it on its case. When she was about to get up the boy stopped her.

“How about you come to my place? I’d eat alone anyways so you can keep me company, then I can help you with your History homework if you need any help of course.”

“What are you making?” She asked knowing fully well that he only knew how to cook one dish.

“Chicken noodles! You are coming right?” He asked in a hopeful tone.

“Sure, just let me call my parents to see if it is okay with them.”

The same way she knew Haru’s answer, she already knew what her parents' answer would be. ‘Do as you please.’ they would tell her. Her parents did not care much for whatever she did, as long she did not embarrass them or their family they would let her do what she wanted. Most people, especially people her age, would find that amazing. Yukiko thought differently. What she would give for a bit of ‘caring’ from her parents.

After she got off the phone she gave the brunet a thumbs up indicating she could go to his house.

“Nice,” the boy let out in a cheerful tone.

“Indeed,” she agreed, “and yes. I would like some help with History homework.”

So both of them finished putting their stuff back in the bags and merrily they went to Haru’s house. Though both of them noticed their bags were a bit heavier than before.

* * *

“You know what time is it Asher?!” A black hair woman yelled as soon as the young boy entered his home.

That woman was his mother. Like her son, she had lavender coloured eyes. She was also a big fashionista, although now she just wore a pink apron over a plain white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants.

“Yes, I’m sorry, but I got lost,” he explained, “plus did you know there was an ice-cream shop on the other side of our neighbourhood?”

“No, I didn’t. How do you…”

“Because that’s where I ended up! I got on the wrong bus, then had to walk all the way from there. That’s why I’m one hour late.”

“Oh, I see. Well, next time be more careful. Have you showered yet?”

“Yes, you know I never come back without taking a shower.”

“Asher…” she started when she realized the shower could have been the real reason why his son was home late, “did someone give you trouble at the gym?”

“No,” he replied lowering his eyes. He did not like to talk about that sort of things with his mother. Or anyone else for that matter. “I really got lost. I swear it.”

“I believe you. Go put your bag on your bedroom. I’ll heat some dinner for you. Your brother and I already ate.”

“Okay, no problem. What is it?” He asked already with his back turned to his mother while he went up the stairs to his room.

“Barbecue chicken wings with potato salad,” she also had her back turned to her son as she was going to the kitchen to start heating some food for her son.

_Yum. We might have changed countries but she is still cooking good food!_

He put his training bag right down right beside his bed. Normally he would take off his dirty clothes before eating dinner but as he was already late he decided on doing it after. He just took off his overalls and put on his crimson training shorts. Now he was ready to go back to the kitchen and eat.

When he got to the kitchen his mother had already fixed him a plate and poured some coca-cola zero on a glass. She was sitting in a chair right next to his and was reading a book. One of the romances she enjoyed so much.

Asher sat down and started eating. Only now he realized how hungry he was. He had forgotten to eat something before his training. Which meant he had not eaten anything since lunch, which was around 1 pm. Plus his training had been quite intense so it had drained him even more than normal.

“Let me guess,” his mother started without looking up from her book, “you spent the whole afternoon without eating?”

_How did she know?_ He asked himself, “no...I ate some cookies when I took a break from my training,” he lied.

“Don’t lie. From the way you are eating I can tell you are starving. Plus you haven’t trained in a week or so, so you most likely only did about three breaks.”

Asher was impressed, once more, by his mother’s astuteness. When he was younger he used to think his mother could read his thoughts. Now, being more grown up, he knew it was not like that. It was a woman’s sixth sense, or at least that was what everyone else said.  His mother always had a way of knowing things. When he had his first crush. When other kids bullied him at school. When he was worried about something in general. When he felt his choreography was not enough to impress judges in the competitions. She always knew everything.

“Okay, you are right...I forgot to eat. It won’t happen again,” he promised.

“We both know you won’t be able to keep that promise. Just promise me you won’t do it on purpose and it will all be okay.”

“Deal!” He exclaimed in a happy tone.

And so he was back to eating and his mother to reading.

After a few minutes of silence, he had finished eating. He got up and went to clean his plate, though his mother stopped him as he was about to turn on the tap on the sink.

“I’ll do that. You go put your brother to sleep, please.”

“What? Is he still awake?” He asked surprised. Normally his brother went to sleep at 9 pm. He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and it marked 9:30 pm.

“Yes, he really insisted he wanted you to read him a bedside story tonight, don’t ask me why.”

“Hum okay, then I’m going,” he left the plate and glass on the sink for his mother to clean.

Before he left the kitchen he gave her a goodnight kiss and went to his brother’s room. Which was right beside his own.

When he got to the door he saw it was not fully closed. He looked inside without opening it. Happiness. Happiness filled his heart.

He saw his little brother on top of his bed. He was playing with his actions figures. Some were all clumped up in one side. Others were neatly fixed in a line. The two left were on his hands and were flying and going against each other. Or so Asher interpreted it that way.

Asher loved his little brother with all his heart. Sure sometimes their had their brotherly squabbles. But that was expected, after all, they were born twelve years apart from each other.

The four years old boy name was Ben. Like everyone in his family Ben had jet black hair, it was a trait that followed their mother’s side of the family for generations. But unlike his older brother, he had inherited his father’s blue eyes.

The older boy decided to enter his brother’s bedroom. When he did so the little boy’s face lit up.

“Ashah!” He yelled full of joy jumping out of bed to give him a hug.

“Hey little guy,” Asher greeted holding him up, “I heard you wanted me to read you a story. Is that true?”

“Yeah!”

“And are you ready for bed?”

“Hum hum.”

“Is that so?” He said holding that last word for a few seconds. “Then let’s do checklist. Pyjamas?”

“Yes!” The little boy laughed. He was wearing his favourite teddy bear pyjamas, how could Asher not see it.

“Teeth brushed?”

“Yeah. Mummy helped me a bit, but I did evewything alone!”

“I see, you are almost a grown man! Let’s see what else am I missing. All your toys in place?”

The young boy looked at his bed full of action figures and then looked back at his brother.

“You know they have to be in their own beds so they can sleep well and play more with you tomorrow,” Asher explained in a kind voice.

He put his brother back on the ground. The blue-eyed child went and grabbed all his toys and went on to place them where they belonged. While he did it Asher tidied-up the bed.

“Done!” Ben informed and got in the bed.

“Now everything is okay. So what story do you want to hear?”

“Mrs Chowy Chickens!”

Asher went to a shelf full of children's books and took one with many short stories, including Mrs Chory’s Chickens.

With the book in his hands, he got on his brother’s bed.

“Scoot over,” he asked and so his brother did.

As soon as Asher was fully installed on his bed, Ben hugged him and rested his head on Asher’s chest.

“Are you ready?” He asked. To which his brother only replied with a nod. “So let’s see how this goes, ‘Chick, chick, chick’ called Carol Chory as she chucked corn onto the ground…”

 

His brother had fallen asleep even before Asher got to halfway done with the story. Now he was brushing his own teeth, getting himself ready to go to sleep. After all, he had to wake up early for tomorrow’s classes.

After he was done brushing his teeth he was ready to put himself in his bed and sleep the rest of the night like a little baby. After all, he already had changed his street clothes for his sleeping clothes. He slept only with his boxer briefs, a red t-shirt with white stripes that reminded him of sugar canes.

Asher finally entered his room. Now with more time than before. Now he could appreciate how much more he loved this room compared to the one back at his old home. Before they moved he split his bedroom with his brother, but now each had their own.

His old bedroom was quite small. So much so they had to sleep in a bunk bed. Now it was much bigger. There was a double bed against the wall to his left. Oh how much he loved that bed. The sheets were white with spots of many colours, some pink, some lime green, some purple, some indigo. On the wall in front of him, there was a window with blue drapes and a small desk. Over the desk, there was a self with some of his favourite books. On the wall to his left, there was his dresser. The dresser was his favourite change. This one occupied most of the wall. Now he could have as many clothes as he wanted. As soon as he got money to buy them.

In the middle of appreciating his new bedroom, he saw his bag. It was right beside his bed, where he had left it. His gym clothes still waiting to be put on the dirty clothes basket. _Gosh darn! I forgot about that_ . He grabbed the bag and put it on top of his bed. _That’s strange...I thought I felt it heavier because I spent all that time training, but it is still heavy_.

He decided to open and see what was inside. He was not ready for what was inside.

“What in the actual fuck?!” He let out as he saw a big egg, he would have to hold it with both hands. It was pale pink in colour and had hot pink circles all around it.

* * *

Yukiko had to admit it. Even though Haru did not know how to cook anything else. He did some mean chicken noodles. The proof of that was the two full bowls she had eaten.

“I’m stuffed!” She said putting her right hand over her full stomach.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Haru told her with a joyous voice.  

“I never said I like it…”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered with a dejected look on his face.

Yukiko let out a loud sigh before speaking again, “okay...now can we go to your room?”

“Wha...what?” His face turned red like a ripe cherry, “what do you want to do in my room?”

“Fuck like we are two cats in heat,” she explained with expressionless face and voice.

“Watch your language,” the brown haired teen scolded his friend. Though he soon returned to his embarrassed self, “but...but...why?”

“Oh my god! I _was_ joking!” After she said that she saw he was about to apologize. She gave him a death stare, “don’t you even dare. And I asked if we could go to your room so we can work on my History homework.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, let’s go. I just need to clean the kitchen before we go.”

“Okay, I’ll help you out,” Yukiko offered.

“Thanks!”

So the both of them started cleaning the kitchen. Both grabbed their plates and put them on the sink. Haru washed the dishes and everything he needed to cook the noodles. Yukiko cleaned the table. Then when they finished what they were doing both of them started drying everything. After everything was dry they started to mop the floor.

In less than twenty minutes the kitchen was spotless. If they lived in an anime world no doubt the floor would be sparkling. Alas, they did not live in such a world. They had to content themselves just with a floor where you could not spot any dirt.

As soon as they got to Haru’s bedroom he went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes.

“Mind if I take a quick shower before helping you out?” He asked holding all of his clothes right against his chest.

“No, go ahead.” She told him not really paying attention to his question. She just sat down on his bed with her legs below her body.

“Sorry I’ll be quick, I promise!”

She just let out a loud sigh instead of giving him a proper reply. She loved Haru more than anyone in this world. At least anyone that was alive. Or anyone that was real. But after many years of ‘Sorry’ one tends to get tired of it. Another thing about him that irritated her was the fact you could not swear near him. Not without hearing his second most known trademark sentence. ‘Watch your language!’ he would say. She had gotten used to it over the years, but still, it made her a tad irritated.

A few seconds later the raven-haired girl could hear water running. She decided to lay back on his bed with her hands below her head. She closed her eyes. Darkness. Sadness. Emptiness. Those feelings overwhelmed her. Tears started to form. She tried to stop them but she was not able to do so. She stood there. Laying down. Crying.

When she heard the water stop running she stood up and cleaned her eyes. Haru could not know she had been crying or else he would ask her questions. Questions which she did not want to answer.

She decided to get her books ready so they could start working as soon as Haru entered the room. She picked her bag up. Once again it felt heavier.

“What in fucking Klance gods’ fucking names?!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Watch your language!” She could hear from outside the room.

“Holy fuck! Haru get here, right fucking now!” She yelled once more not looking away from the insides of her bag.

Loud steps could be heard from across the hallway. Soon Haru entered the room. He had a t-shirt dressed and a towel on his waist.

“What happened?” His voice was worry incarnated.

“You know how I complained on our way home that my bag felt heavy?” She explained still dazzled.

“Yes…?” He said going over to his friend. He followed her gaze and saw it too, “what is that?!”

“As if I fucking knew…”

“Language!” He scolded but then it hit him. “Wait…” he said dragging the word while he made his way to his own bag. “You know how I said I also felt mine heavier?”

“Open it! Now!” She commanded.

Colour running down his face. Hands trembling. Heart racing. He grabbed his bag. It continued heavy. He sat right beside Yukiko and opened his bag. There it was.

Both of them had big eggs inside their bags. Yukiko’s was light grey with grey triangles all over it. Haru’s was white with mango-colored horizontal stripes.

“What are these?” They both asked in unison while grabbing them in both of their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know this chapter didn't have much action, if any at all, but I wanted to focus more on some characters so you could know them a little better. In the next one I promise there will be some action! Also, I think we all know what those eggs are, any predictions on what is coming out of them?  
> As always, feedback is welcome. Of course I'm not looking only for 'Wow this is so good' comments, I also want those who tell me what I did wrong so I can make it better!  
> Next chapter will come out around the 19th of this month.


	3. Hatching Surprises, Fighting Disasters

Asher held the egg on both of his hands. His mouth wide open in incredibility. What came to be that egg? Where had it come from? How could an egg be so big and have such stranger colors and markings? Such questions flooded the young man’s mind. Then something happened. The egg twitched. He got so scared he nearly dropped the egg. Thankfully he did not do so.

He looked back to his bag and he saw a paper right where the egg used to be. Holding the egg against his chest with just his left hand he grabbed the paper with his right one. ‘ _Rub to hatch’_ the paper read. So, unsure of what he was doing, he rubbed the egg. Soon it twitched once more. And again. And again. Each time more vigorously. Finally it happened.

The hard shell cracked right across the middle. Light flowing out of it. Then the whole thing turned into a white bright light blinding Asher for a few seconds. Even with his eyes closed he could still feel the brightness. When it ceased he opened his eyes and saw two orbs of light. One hovering over each of his hands.

Over his right hand the orb of light took an oval shape. Two seconds later the light was no more and a strange object fell on the palm of his hand. Asher had never seen something like that. It was an oval device with a screen on the top part of it, which was larger. The device was all white in color, with the exception of its sides which were magenta. On its left side there was something akin to an antenna that was black in color. On the right side there were two button shaped like triangles, one pointing up and one pointing down, both of them dark gray. Below the screen there was a larger round button; besides it a smaller red one.

_What is this?,_ he asked himself but soon his attention was caught by the other orb. It grew larger still maintaining its round shape. The light vanished and on its place there was something even stranger than the mysterious device.

Still hovering above his hand there was a pure white ‘thing’ - to Asher’s eyes - which had two big black circles which resembled eyes, two small spheres on top of it that resembled ears, two rosy spots under its ‘eyes’.

After Asher’s assessment of the second ‘thing’ it slowly started to descent towards his hands. When it touched Asher’s skin the young teen felt the coldness of it. He was rendered quite intrigued by it. Then, all of the sudden, it blinked. Asher let out a small squeal and dropped the white thing, which by all accounts turned out to be alive. The cold and white creature fell on the pile of dirt clothes. It looked up with an expression akin to that of someone who was angry and opened its mouth, from it came a small gust of cold air, you could even see some sparkling pieces of ice.

“Hey! That wasn’t nice!” Asher scolded with his arms akimbo.

The small creature’s face changed. A smile. The creature was smiling.

“What? First you try to freeze me, now you’re smiling?” The boy was absorbed by the creature and its behaviour. Despite all of this he also gave it a small smile, “So how are you called?” Asher could not believe what he was doing. He was speaking with a creature. But for all he knew it could be some sort of alien and it might be capable of speech.

The small white ball with eyes and ears just opened its mouth as to answer Asher’s question but no sound came out of it. Asher smiled. What the creature just did reminded him of goldfishes. Maybe it was too small to talk. After all it had just been born. Maybe hatched would be a better word to describe what had just happened.

“So you can’t speak yet is that right?”

As though it was giving an answer the creature shook its whole body sideways. Asher interpreted it as a ‘no’, but how could a creature understand humans language. Asher himself pondered again on why he was asking it questions. All of the sudden the creature started opening and closing its mouth. It reminded the teen of something is brother used to do when he was hungry.

“Are you hungry?”

The creature jumped up and down. Maybe it meant ‘yes’. Then it started digging around the clothes. Asher looked at it intrigued, then he remembered. He still had a cereal bar on his bag, he was supposed to eat it in one of his breaks but he had forgotten to do so. Soon the creature had the cereal bar on its mouth. Jumping up and down it looked in Asher’s eyes.

“I’ll help you,” he said while extending his hand. The white being dropped the bar on his hand and looked at him expectantly. “Here you go little guy...girl...thing…” he informed giving the bar back. “By the way, my name is Asher.”

The creature ate the bar whole. After it was done with it he let out a cute burp. Which sent some more cold air in direction of Asher’s face. Now it was jumping up and down once more. Happiness. It was all you could see on its face.

“You’re really cute aren’t you?” Asking that the teen grabbed the creature on his hands and held it close to his chest. It was so cold. But it felt nice right against his body. The platinum haired boy started petting its head.

All of the sudden the creature started glowing. Asher got scared again but this time he did not drop the creature. He felt the creature growing bigger and changing shape. As quickly the light came it faded.

Asher looked down. Where a small white creature used to be now it was a completely different creature. It still had an overall round limbless shape. Though what once was white now was lime green, with the exception of some purple stripes on its tail, now it had a tail. Its ears were round no more, now they were pointed. Giving a better look at it now it looked like a cat.

“Humph I can’t breath!” The voice of a young girl said.

Asher got even more scared than when the light showed, now he did drop the cat like creature.

“D-d...did...did you just speak?” Asher’s voice was pure disbelief. Maybe the creature was indeed an alien capable of human speech and shapeshifting.

“Yes!” The creature told Asher in a happy tone. Now he looked at her face. Asher took into assumption it was a girl, taking in consideration the voice. Her eyes changed from black to brown. Now there was no doubt she looked like a cat. “My name is Nyaromon!”

“H-h-hi! Nice to meet you…”

“I want more of that tasty thing!” She pleaded jumping.

“Okay I’ll grab some more, but quiet down please.”

“What does that mean?” She inquired.

“What? Quiet down? It means you have to make less noise. My mother can hear you and it will be hard to explain how I came to have a bodiless lime green cat head with a tail,” he explained in a soft tone.

“Oh okay, sorry!” She said with a dejected look on her face.

Asher grabbed the small lime green being and placed it on top of his bed and gently petted her right between her pointy ears.

“No problem. Now I’m gonna grab some food for you. Wait a bit.”

So, Asher went downstairs to grab some more cereal bars and some chocolate chip cookies. Maybe Nyaromon would like those better.

When he got back Nyaromon was sitting on his bed quietly awaiting for his return, as he had asked her to.

“You came back!” She said in a joyous, though quiet, tone.

“Of course I did,” he told her. “When I promise something I keep that promise. Here try these ones to see if you like them.”

Asher put the plate he had brought with the cookies on top of his bed, right besides Nyaromon. The small cat smelled the cookies. Then with a grin on her face she started chowing down on them.

“Wow, slow down before you choke.” Asher scolded with a sweet tone.

“This is so~ tasty! Better than the other tasty stuff!”

“My brother thinks the same. Though the cereal bars are better to your health.”

“But this is better, Asher!”

The teen let out a small laugh before remembering he should be quiet. He did not want his mother to come in his bedroom and see that he was awake. “Nyaromon, what are you?” He finally asked.

“I’m a digimon!” She said having already cleaned up the plate.

“Digimon? What is that?”

“Digimon are digimon…” She replied innocently.

“Then where are you from? I never saw something like you. Much less something talking like a human.”

“I’m from the Digital World, everyone there is a digimon.”

“Digital World? Never heard of that. What are you doing in our world?”

“I don’t know...I was just hatched, I don’t remember much.”

“Oh I see. And do all digimon change forms like you did?”

“Yes, it is called digivolving. I used to be Yukimibotamon, which is my baby form. Now I’m Nyaromon, my in-training form!” Nyaromon explained to Asher. The teen being completely marveled by all of this.

“That’s cool! Lastly, do you know what this is?” He asked showing the strange device, “This appeared when you hatched.”

“That’s a digivice, but I don’t know what that’s for.”

After that short quiz they talked for some more minutes, this time about Asher’s life. Not into much detail, as Asher did not like to speak about himself too much. They talked about Asher’s moving; his cat Clover; his mother and brother; and how nervous he was because of tomorrow.

Then both of them started yawing. Nyaromon having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“Well maybe it’s time we go to sleep eh?” Asher suggested.

“Hum hum…” She agreed already dozing off.

* * *

 

**_Next morning_ **

“How do you think they are doing?” Haru asked Yukiko putting a finger against his own lips.

“Probably fine,” she replied in a laid back tone. “We left them with food and water. Plus your parents aren’t home so they will be just fine.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

With that short exchange of words Haru’s mind became halcyon. Just like the corridors they walked on. The morning was such a peaceful period of the day on their school. Everyone walking quietly to their homeroom class. Some talking in a soft tone with their friends. This was what Haru and Yukiko did almost every morning.

Then Yukiko heard fast moving steps behind her. She was about to turn around but then the halcyon ambience was broken by someone screaming her name.

“Yuki-chaaaaaaaan!” A voice said far away sending chills down Yukiko’s spine.

She knew that voice too well. Going back on her decision of looking back she started moving faster in the opposite direction. The once fast moving steps now sounded like they were running. Even without looking she knew the voice’s owner was hot on her pursuit. So she also started running leaving a confused Haru behind.

“Yuki-chaaaaaan!” The voice called again ever so closer.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._ She screamed inside while trying to get away. The sound of steps had stopped. It could only mean one thing. _Oh fuck…_ as soon as that thought crossed her mind she felt something heavy hitting her from the back. Soon she was on the ground with something heavy on top of her.

“Yuki-chan~…” The voice purred. Yukiko felt a face rubbing against the back of her head.

_Why me? Why god? What have I done to you? I haven’t read smut in a week!_

“Good morning Sayuri-san,” Haru said as soon as he got near Yukiko and the heavy height which was called Sayuri.

“Morning, Haru!” The girl said without stopping rubbing herself against Yukiko.

Sayuri was Haru and Yukiko’s friend. They had met each other only two years ago but they were almost as close as Haru and Yukiko were. She was still fifteen but she was on the same class as the other two teens. She had wavy warm pink hair that reached her shoulders. Her hair color was one of the most recognizable thing about her, right next to her shortness.

“Sayuri…” Yukiko called with a muffled voice.

“Yes~?”

“Can you get off me?!” She asked annoyed.

“Oh sure,” she rubbed herself once more before getting up.

Yukiko got up herself and started smoothing out her clothes. On any other school there would be a circle of intrigued people looking at what had just happened. But that had stopped after the first ten times Sayuri jumped on top of Yukiko, which was about two years ago. Since then it had became almost as a morning ritual to both of them. And everyone else on the school. Even teachers paid no mind to it anymore.

“I swear to god one day I’ll end you!” The raven haired teen said half joking half serious.

“And I swear to god that that day will be when we get married!” The short girl retorted with a grin on her face.

“Oh my gawd!” Yukiko let out exasperated.

Haru was doing the same thing he did every morning. Laughing. Laughing real hard, to the point of tears starting to flow down his face. Then, like always, the laughing stopped as soon as Yukiko directed towards him a stern look.

“Sorry,” he said in a dejected tone.

Looking at the clock on his right wrist Haru saw that it was almost 8:30 a.m, when their homeroom would start. After informing his two girl friends the three of them made their way to the classroom.

They all sat down next to each other when they got there. The homeroom was shared with every student of the same year so this was the only time they could be together in a classroom, seeing as they never shared the same classes together.

“By the way, guys,” Sayuri started calling the other teens’ attention. “I need to talk with you about something.”

“Yeah we also need to talk with you…” Yukiko told her but looking in Haru’s direction.

“We could meet after school at my house.” Haru added.

“Sounds fine by me, but I need to go somewhere else first.” Yukiko informed.

“Yeah I need to grab something at my house first but then I can get there too.” The pink haired girl told them.

They kept talking for a few more minutes until the bell ring was heard around all of the school. With the bell ring came their homeroom teacher. Everyone got up at the same time and let out a collective ‘Good morning Yamaguchi-sensei!’.

“Good morning everyone, you may be seated,” she told everyone with a smile on her face.

Yamaguchi Hiroko, was a middle aged woman. Her brown hair was neatly kept in a chignon bun. She wore a sky blue sleeveless ruffle shirt with a dark blue pencil skirt and black heeled oxford shoes.

“Today I have a surprise for all of you,” she informed the class. Everyone started talking at the same time; asking themselves, and others, about what that surprise could be. “Children calm down please. Well the surprise is a new classmate, he arrived to Japan some days ago from other country, but I’ll leave the presentations for him. Asher-kun, please come in,” she called in a sweet tone.

The boy walked in. As soon as Yukiko laid eyes on him she got curious about the boy. Everything on him screamed ‘different’. Firstly it was the clothes. He was wearing the school uniform, a white shirt, navy blue tie, navy blue pants, and a navy blue vest. No one else besides Haru used the vest, everyone either used the jacket or used nothing. Then it was the hair. He had a modern quiff undercut style hair. But what was unique was the color platinum with a black streak right on front. But by far what was more interesting on him was his eye color; lavender.

Besides looking ‘different’ he also looked quite shy. His body language let everyone know he was uncomfortable and nervous for being there. He did not look anyone in the eye, as a matter of fact he was looking down. He kept his hands clasped on his lap and he was fidgeting his fingers.

“Spot the main character of this anime,” Sayuri whispered to Yukiko in a witty tone.

“You are really one to talk,” she retorted.

“Shhh!” Someone said behind them. Both of them looked back with angry expressions marked on their faces. It had been Haru. “Sorry!” He pleaded raising both of his hands.

“Asher-kun, could you tell us a little bit about you?”

“Sure,” he said meekly. “My name is Asher Willis. I’m sixteen. And I’m from California, U.S.A.”

“Don’t you want to share with all of us something unique about you?” Hiroko invited.

“Well...I’m an acro dancer. When I was in the U.S. I used to participate in competitions, which I won several, but now that I’m here in Japan I don’t think I’ll be competing anymore, but I won’t stop training!”

“That is quite interesting! Thank you for sharing Asher-kun. Now you may seat besides Hana-san.”

Yukiko saw the boy looking around for Hana. A few seconds later a smile appeared on his face and he started making his way to the girl. He might have seen the girl but he did not see a leg getting stretched right in front of him. He tripped like the boy wanted.

“See you next fall Gringo!”

Instead of falling Asher did something that made everyone’s mouth drop to the ground. By some miracle he managed to catch himself on his right hand and did a one handed front walkover. Without looking back he just continued to his seat. Yamaguchi-sensei did not say anything because she had her back turned to the class.

Everyone was rendered mute in absolute adoration of what had just happened; of course, everyone sans Sayuri.

“That was so fucking awesome!”

“Watch your language,” Haru scolded, “But you’re right, that was just awe striking!”

* * *

 

The rest of the day had gone well. Nothing had happened besides that bully trying to make Asher trip and he was thankful for that. Maybe the fresh start was not all that impossible. Bullies were everywhere but after Asher’s demonstration of acrobatics right inside the classroom no one else tried to make fun of him, as a matter of fact the few people that attempted to talk with him just wanted to say how awesome he was.

Now he was alone on his classroom cleaning his table and putting everything back inside his backpack. Though something was stopping him of neatly arranging his books. He put his hand inside and started moving it around. Then his hand touched something. It was the digivice.

When he pulled the digivice from his backpack it slipped from his hand. Not wanting it to fall and break he tried to grab it mid air. It slipped once more getting farther. Asher took a few steps and extended his hand to catch it, but when he did so he just slapped it and threw the digivice to the back of the classroom. He ran after it but he knew he would not be able to grab it; so he tried to mitigate the damage from the fall by making the digivice hit his foot first. Though when he tried to extend his leg he just kicked it across the room once more. Yet again he ran. He was right under it now, if he used both hand he would be able to catch it for sure. Of course he was not able to catch it with both hands it just slipped a went upwards, almost touching the ceiling. Asher knew that if it felt from such an height it would break most likely so he decided to jump on top of a table to catch it. Asher being the gracious being he is he just let slapped the digivice up, once more, and lost his balance. He fell down flat on the ground. He stood there waiting for one of two things to happen. The digivice falling on the ground and breaking into pieces or the digivice falling right on the back of his head. Though nothing of the sort happened.

“If I were to die now I would die a complete woman! I have to thank every good being in the world for being able to witness this!” A female voice said over Asher.

The teen looked up to see who had just made fun of him. It was the girl from this morning; Hana.

“You’re very funny,” Asher said while getting up. He saw his digivice, it was on Hana’s hand, “That’s sort of mine, could you give it back?”

“Pink really suits you doesn’t it?”

“Firstly that isn’t pink, it’s magenta. Secondly...really funny! Thirdly…” At the end he just extended his hand to her.

She smiled and placed it on his awaiting hand, “I would’ve never guessed you had a digimon.”

Asher was taken aback by what the girl with moss green eyes had told him.

“Excuse me?” He inquired.

“You heard me well, no need to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about,” with that she put her hand on her skirt pocket. When she took it out there was a digivice like Asher’s the only difference was where Asher’s was magenta hers was lime green.

“How did you get yours?”

“Well actually it is weird. Yesterday, around 7pm, I was about to leave my house to run some errands, but I felt my purse heavier than normal, so I decided to go back and look inside my bag. I was quite amazed when I saw this huge pear colored egg with some green spots all over it. The rest I’m guess it went the same way as you.”

“I suppose yours isn’t a Nyaromon.”

“No, she is called Budmon,” Hana explained.

“Wow, cool. Do you know why we got them?”

“No, not really. Budmon doesn’t know much. Only her name, where she comes from, and what is a digivice, but not what’s for.”

“It’s the same with Nyaromon.”

“Well it would be great if we could bring them together. I’m sure they’ll enjoy each other’s company. Budmon as been cooped up in my bedroom all day.”

“Yeah Nyaromon would like it. She is quite outgoing. But my mom is home.”

“My parents are home too,” Hana stopped talking and her face told Asher she was thinking about something. “Hum, do you know that park near the bus station?”

“By near you mean 30 minutes away if you go walking?”

“That would be the one! You want to meet there at around 6 pm? By then there won’t be many people around and they can play together without caring about being seen.”

“Sure!”

And so both of the teens left the classroom together. They walked together until Asher got in the bus home, though they did not exchange any more words between them.

 

“Mom, I’m home!” Asher called out as soon as he entered.

Then he heard the pitter patter of small feet running in his direction, no doubt it was Ben.

“Ashah!” The small boy said when he saw his older brother, hugging his legs when he was close enough.

“Hello lil’ guy,” Asher greeted holding his brother on his arms as he did so.

With his brother on his arms he went to the kitchen where he would, most likely, find his mother.

“Hi honey,” the woman greeted as soon as the two brothers entered the kitchen. “How did your day go?” She inquired.

“It went well, couldn’t have gone better as a matter of fact,” he half-lied, choosing to not tell about the incident in the homeroom, “also I made a new friend!”

“Wow, already?” His mother sounded appalled with the fact her older son had just made a friend on his first day of school.

“Jee, thank you mom!” Asher replied in a sore tone.

“Oh Asher, I didn’t mean it like that,” she explained. “It’s just that anyone would have trouble making new friends on their first day on a new school...on a new country!”

“Alas I did so,” he said dramatically. “Also I have to ask something…”

“Yes, you can go out with her,” she answered before he could even formulate a question in his mind.

“How do you know it’s a _her_?!” And there it was again, his mother’s sixth sense.

“You were in my stomach for nearly nine months, then I spent twelve hours to make you come out of me, since then it has passed sixteen year...I know my son.”

“Okay…”

“So when are you going out?”

“Awe you alweady leaving?” Ben asked looking in his brothers eyes with a dejected look.

“Yes lil’guy,” after replying with his brother he butt his forehead with the four years old’s, then turned to his mother. “I just came home to ask for permission and change clothes.”

“Well you can go change then.”

“But I want to play with you Ashah!” His brother protested.

“I already promised my friend I’d be with her. How about I play with you tomorrow after my training session?” As he made that promise he put his brother back on the ground.

“Hum...okay!” His face brighten up with a smile that occupied most of the small boy’s face.

“Then we have a deal sir!”

Ben ran back to the living room, where he was when his brother arrived, breaking up laughing because his brother had called him a ‘Sir’. Asher sometimes was so silly calling him these sort of weird things.

Asher also left the kitchen going to his room, where someone else was eagerly awaiting his return. As soon as he set foot inside his bedroom he saw a green blur come in the direction of his face.

“ _Asher!_ ” It was Nyaromon.

“Hello! I actually missed you today.”

“I missed you too Asher! I thought you wouldn’t come back! Now you don’t have anymore ‘school’ do you?” She asked expectantly.

“Yes, I do have to got to school more times, but I’ll always come back,” he explained her while starting to take off his school uniform. “Today I met someone, a girl name Hana,” while he shared that with his partner digimon he put on some black sarouel pants.

“Oh really? Is she nice?”

“Yes, she is. As a matter of fact she also has a digimon!”

Nyaromon just made some high pitched noises and started jumping. Asher took it as Nyaromon being on cloud nine.

“I know right?” Now he put on a short sleeved gray hoodie, “And you want to know what?”

“What?” The small digimon could not contain her excitement.

“We are going to meet them now.”

More happy squealing and jumping.

“I thought you would like it,” Asher shared his partner’s joy.

The teen did not show it to his mother, but he was also surprised he did a friend on his first day of school. Hana most likely only wanted meet with him because of Nyaromon. But Asher was happy he was going out with someone, he never had really went out with someone back in California. He did not even had many friends, if any at all. Though he was decided to not make those doubts ruin the potential fun he could have this afternoon. Well as long as Nyaromon could have some fun with Budmon Asher would be happy.

He look around his room for his messenger bag. After a few minutes he found it on top of his dresser. However it had ended up there.

“So I’m ready to go,” he informed his partner.

“Then let’s go! Why are you opening that?” The cat digimon asked when she saw Asher open the bag and point its insides to her.

“Well we will be on the streets and no one can know about you, or they will be scared.”

“But I won’t hurt no one, I promise!” Nyaromon was crestfallen.

“I know sweetie,” Asher kneeled besides her and petted her head. “But humans fear what they don’t understand.”

“You don’t fear me!”

“I know a thing or two about not being understood…” now it was the teens time to look crestfallen, though he soon masqueraded his feelings with a smile. “If you go inside the bag I promise I’ll give you more cookies!”

As soon as those words came out of Asher mouth Nyaromon flew inside the bag, “I’m ready!” She called.

“So you are. Let’s go!”

 

It took Asher one hour to get to the park. Half an hour to get to the bus station and another half to get to the park. When he got there he was quite exhausted. Despite that he decided to walk a bit more until he found a bench where he could sit. As there were not many people passing through he decided to open his bag and let Nyaromon breath some fresh air.

When the bag was open a fast asleep digimon was shown.

“Well at least now I know she wasn’t uncomfortable,” he muttered to himself.

“Hey Asher-kun!” A female voice greeted behind him.

“Hello Hana!” Asher greeted back, turning himself to face her.

She sat down right besides Asher and put her own purse on her lap opening it. From it jumped a green blur.  

“Budmon, this is the boy I told you about.”

Asher looked at Budmon as soon as she stopped moving. She was composed of a perfectly round body and a large leaf for a tail. All of the digimon’s body was green with the exception of the purple spikes that covered it.

“Nice to meet you Budmon,” Asher told her in a sweet tone. The same he used sometimes with his little brother.

“Hello!” She replied in a voice that was more high pitched than Nyaromon’s.

“Hey buddy,” Asher called poking his partner’s head.

She gave off a muffled sound but opened her eyes, “What is it?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

“We are at the park. Hana and Budmon are here with us too.”

Hearing that the small cat like digimon jumped out of the bag like Budmon had done before her. She was totally exhilarated. Asher was delighted to see his partner like that.

“Hello! My name is Nyaromon!” Her voice barely containing her excitement.

“Hyah!” Budmon greeted.

“Hello Nyaromon, you’re really cute.”

“Thank you! Hey Budmon, wanna play?” Nyaromon invited not wasting time.

“Sure let’s!” Budmon replied in an equally joyous tone.

Then both of them jumped down to the ground and started wrestling each other. While they rolled on top of each other on the ground they let out small squeals and laughs of pure bliss. While their digimon partners played together Hana saw the occasion as the right one to start conversation.

“So, Asher-kun…”

“Please, call me only Asher, the ‘kun’ part is rather odd to me,” he asked.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Asher, I wanted to ask how are you?”

“I’m fine…?” Asher did not understand why the girl was asking him that now.

“I was talking about the scene that happened at our homeroom class,” she explained when she saw Asher did not quite understand why she had made the question.

“Oh that...it was nothing. I’m used to worse than that,” he told her looking at his feet.

“Really? I’m sorry to hear. Do you wanna talk about it or…”

“No, not really, though I appreciate you being worried. But I don’t really like to talk about myself, much less talk about what I’ve ‘suffered’ it makes me sound winny.”

“I does not! If you don’t want to talk about it I can’t force you, but know that if you ever want to talk I’ll be here,” she informed him. Even though they only knew each other for a few hours Asher knew he could trust this girl.

“Asher!” It was Nyaromon’s voice, though her normally sweet and happy tone gave place to animosity.

Asher looked at his partner and she saw her looking behind the two teens with fire on her eyes. She was gritting her teeth and emitting a low growl; just like a furious cat would.

“Hana, get out of there!” Budmon’s voice had also changed.

“Budmon...what’s wrong?” Hana asked scared.

“Yeah, Nyaro…” Before Asher could finish both in-training digimon jumped to their trainers and knocked them down from the bench. As they did so the bench was broken in half.

“What the fuck?” Asher yelled while getting up.

Him and the raven haired girl got up and moved close together facing where once they were seated. Both of their digimon stood before them. Both of them looked ready to jump on whatever had broken the bench.

That was when something came out from the bushes. A moss green humanoid creature appeared before them. It was no larger than a ten years old child. His face was deformed and had a orange mohawk. To clothe his upper body he had an sleevless brown jacket which he kept open. His lower body was covered by a also brown loincloth that stood in its place with the help of a belt, which had the same color as every other piece of clothing. The green creature had a wooden club with some nails sticking out of it on his right hand.

“What is that?” Hana asked.

“That’s Goblimon! He is a mean digimon,” Nyaromon explained. The fur on her tail and back was all puffed up.

“Wow really? What is it doing here?” This time it was Asher who made a question.

“Trouble most likely,” Budmon replied. “We need to fight it!” She informed.

“Can you guys fight?” Hana inquired.

“Of course we can. Dokutogetoge!” Budmon yelled. As soon as she did so purple spikes fired from her body in direction of Goblimon.

“Goblin Strike!” The green digimon riposted with a fireball which burned all of the spikes that Budmon had sent him. “Goblin Strike,” it called once more spitting another fireball in the direction of the plant digimon, sending her back a few steps.

“Budmon!” Hana yelled kneeling besides her partner.

“Now it’s my turn!” Nyaromon said while making her way to Goblimon, when she got close she jumped in the air and called her own attack. “Atomic Bomber Tail!” With a flip mid air she tried to strike their enemy with her tail.

“Goblin Rush!” The goblin digimon met the cat digimon’s tail with his club; sending the small digimon against a tree.

“Nyaromon!” Asher also ran towards his partner.

“She told meh it’d be easy, I just didn’t know it’d be this easy!” He mocked running in the direction of Hana. “Goblin Rush!” He tried to strike the teenage girl with his club but Asher was quicker and managed to push her away, making the digimon hit the ground; which broke right where the club struck.

“We need to defend our friends!” Budmon said.

“But we don’t have the power, he is a rookie level.” Nyaromon stated matter-of-factly.

“Goblin Strike!” A third fireball was shot, this time in the direction of the humans.

Though something happened. Their digivices, which had been kept on their pockets started to glow. Hana’s emitted a lime green light and Asher’s a magenta light. Both of them jumped aside dodging the attack and grabbed their digivices; when they did so both of their partners started to glow. The light was so strong that both tamers and Goblimon had to cover their eyes.

“Nyaromon digivolves to…”

The luminous shaped that once was Nyaromon started to change. Her body was more defined, as a matter of fact her body and head were now two separated things. She gained four legs. Her ears grew bigger and flopped over the sides of her head. Her eyes were now pink instead of brown. On her neck there was something akin to a golden collar with strange symbols engraved on it. Her fur color changed from lime green to cream, with the exception of her rosy cheeks, like she used to have as a YukimiBotamon.

“...Salamon!”

“Budmon digivolves to…”

Budmon’s shape also changed. She turned into a lizard like creature. Well more of an hybrid between a lizard and a plant. She stood on two legs that looked like roots. Her hands looked like leafs with some purple vines for fingers. On top of her head rested a lavender flower.

“...Aruraumon!”

Now that both digimon had changed the light ceased to be.

“What, did you digivolve again Nyaro...I mean Salamon?” Asher could see that his once cat like friend now looked like a puppy.

“Yes! Me and Aruraumon are now on our rookie level!”

“Dat wont help yer out!” Goblimon yelled running towards the newly digivolved digimon.

“Sledge Crash!” Salamon cried out while running against Goblimon. This time it was the green digimon who was pushed back.

“Nemesis Ivy!” Aruraumon called extending the vines on her hands. With those vines she grabbed Goblimon and threw it against a tree.

“Yer lil’...Goblin Strike!” One more fireball was spat in their direction.

“Puppy Howl!” When Salamon called the attack a high pitched roar came out of her mouth putting the fire away middle air. It also made Goblimon fall on its knees and cover its ears.

“Good job guys!” Hana complimented.

“Yeah, you guys were really good,” Asher agreed.

“Dis wont be the last time yer see meh!” Goblimon took his chance and ran away.

“Nemesis Ivy,” Aruraumon tried to grab their enemy but he was already too far away for her to grab. “Dang it!”

“We fought so hard but it was still able to flee,” Salamon sounded dejected.

“There isn’t any problem, we thought it a lesson,” the male teenager told his partner rubbing her head. “By the way you look even cuter than before.”

“Thanks!” Salamon sounded pleased with the compliment.

“Budm...I mean, Aruraumon, you also look really pretty,” Hana told her partner.

“You think so?”

“Yes! I also love your flower.”

“Thank you Hana!” The plant like digimon finaly said.

“Now why would Goblimon attack us?” Asher asked himself.

“Goblimon only want to cause trouble, that’s their thing,” Aruraumon explained.

“He did talk about a ‘She’,” Hana noted.

“Also true,” Asher agreed.

“Yeah I’m sure I heard the noise come from here!” A voice was heard not far away. More voices joined that one.

“We better get moving, or else we’ll have a lot to explain,” Asher said look at the broken in half bench and  the cracked and burnt ground.

“Yeah let’s go,” Hana agreed grabbing Aruraumon on her arms.

Asher also grabbed Salamon and both teens started running in the opposite direction of the voices.They only stopped when they reached the park’s entrance.

“Well that was…” Asher started.

“...fun!” Hana finished.

Then both of them started laughing.

“Humans are so strange,” Salamon said in inquiring tone.

“You’re right,” Aruraumon chimed in.

“It’s getting kinda late for me, could we talk more about what happened tomorrow at school?” Asher asked her.

“Yes we can! Also getting late for me,” Hana told him starting to make her way home, but Asher stopped her.

“Hana, it was nice to meet you!” He told her.

She did not reply with words, she turned back to him, smiled and then kept walking away.

“Are you ready to go back Salamon?” But soon Asher knew he would not have any reply from his partner. She was fast asleep on his arms. The fight must have tired the poor thing. With a smile on his face he started making his way to the bus station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the biggest chapter I have ever written in whole my intire life! Like...how was I able to write this? Well I hope you enjoyed reading it and, as always, feedback is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The next one will be up next week on Saturday! After that I'll try to update every other week at Saturday or Sunday. Please leave your feed-back. As I said this is the first time I'm writting a fanfiction in english so anything will help me grow immensely. I have trouble with descriptions in general, but more so in action pacted scenes like this one, I hope with time I'll manage to be better at this. Also, I usually write really short chapters but I'll give my best to writte bigger ones!


End file.
